Telling the Aunt
by Kesha-lilles
Summary: Tadashi thinks it's time they told their aunt about his and Hiro's relationship. Hiro doesn't think that's a good idea. Aged up Hiro. AU. kind of a drabble. might turn into something more idk. #icantgrammer Warning Hidashi, incest, and so on
1. Chapter 1

"No."

"Hiro-."

"No!"

Hiro shook his head. No, no, no, everything was perfect, everything! He didn't want what they had to be ruined. Not now. "Hiro please calm down." Tadashi put his arms around his younger brother pulling him into a reassuring hug. "Your eighteen now, she can't keep us apart, but I think we really should tell Aunt Cass about us." Hiro leaned back into the hug. He really didn't want to tell their aunt. What if she didn't understand? What if she ended up disgusted with them? He didn't want to disappoint her. He cared about her so much. "Hiro." Hiro came out of his thoughts as Tadashi began to nibble on his ear. "It's going to be ok, this is our aunt after all she loves us."

"What if she doesn't accept us?" Hiro asked voice barely above a whisper. Tadashi sighed running his hands up and down Hiros sides in a reassuring manner. "Then she doesn't." He stated before turning Hiro so their eyes met.  
>"But it won't change a thing between us. I love you, and I always will no matter what."<p>

Tadashi said before leaning in for a kiss. Even as they kiss Tadashi could feel how tense Hiro was. He lightly squeezed Hiro's arms pulling back from the kiss.

"Relax" he said.

Hiros lips spread upwards into a smirk. "Make me." He challenged.

Tadashi grinned. 'Challenged accepted.' He bit down on Hiro's neck earning a moan from the younger Himada. Hiro leaned his head back onto his brothers shoulder. He also leaned it slightly to the right to give his brother more room to suck on his neck. Tadashi sucked taking the soft skin into his mouth. Hiro tasted amazing. Like the sweetest candy. Hiro's hand managed to reach up to run his fingers through Tadashi's hair. He loved this, just being here with Tadashi. His brother was incredible and he couldn't see himself without him. Tadashi's hands traveled under his shirt and started to message Hiros nipples. Hiro closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his brothers touches...But he couldn't. He kept thinking about how their aunt would react. He thought about the hate in her eyes. The rejection of her words.

"You're not relaxing." Tadashi mumbled into his ear. Hiro sighed.

"Could we not tell her tomorrow?" He asked, as he looked at his brother with pleasing eyes.

"Hiro-."

"Please Dashi?

How could Tadashi say no when Hiro looked at him like that. His big beautiful brown eyes. The slight pout in his lip. God Hiro was going to be the death of him. Finally Tadashi shook his head in agreement. Hiro smiled and turned around to kiss him.

"Thank you." He mumbled lips still pressed to his older brothers

"Mh-hm." Tadashi replied sarcastically. Hiro pulled away grinning from ear to ear. He moved from between his brothers legs to on his knees to take his shirt off, quickly followed by his pants. "So now will you relax?" Tadashi chuckled. Hiro nodded as he crawled back in-between his legs. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 yay! sorry it took so long to update I had finals. There will be one more chapter to this and it will be longer and ****will have more depth. Thanks for the reviews and likes. ^_^ sorry if there are some errors with my spelling and so on. My friend who speaks English who sometimes helps me edit was busy. So I used Google to translate some words. #plzdonthateme. enough ranting enjoy :)**

chapter 2

'This was a bad idea.' Hiro said to himself as he and Tadashi sat in the Lucky cat cafe. The shop was closed for the evening and Aunt Cass sat before them.

"So, what did you two want to tell me?" She said in her usual peppy voice. Hiro couldn't bring his eyes to meet hers and stared down to the floor beneath him. His palms were sweaty and he could feel his heart beat a million miles per hour. "Tadashi took his hand in his and held it on the table where Aunt Cass could see. Her eyes narrowed slightly as a confused expression appeared on her face.

Tadashi gave a light squeeze to Hiro's hand making Hiro look up to him. Tadashi gave a small smile. Hiro smiled back giving a nod for Tadashi to continue. "Aunt Cass, Hiro and I are in a relationship. I love him and no matter what that's not going to change." Tadashi's voice held something's neither Aunt Cass nor Hiro have ever heard before. His eyes were dead serious letting Aunt Cass know that no matter what, he was going to stand by Hiro to the end. There was a few moments of silence. Hiro felt tears begin to form at the corners of his eyes. The silence was becoming too much to bare. Finally Aunt Cass rested her face in her hands. "Tadashi could I speak to Hiro a moment, alone?" Tadashi nodded standing up from his place giving Hiro a quick kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs. 'Here it comes.' Hiro thought. 'The disgust, the rejection.' Aunt Cass let out a sigh before asking.

"Are you happy?"

What? Hiro blinked. That's not what he expected to hear.

"What?"

"Are you happy together?" His Aunt asked again. "He's not hurting you is he?" Hiro shook his head.

"No! He's not and yeah, i'm really happy!" Hiro exclaimed. This was going way better than he thought it was going to go. Aunt Cass smiled before getting up to hug Hiro. "I'm here if you ever need anything okay" She patted Hiro's head. Hiro nodded. "Okay."

Aunt Cass called Tadashi downstairs and Hiro instantly ran over to kiss him. Tadashi seemed shocked by the action at first before slowly giving in.

He pulled away to look at his aunt. "Soooo...we good?" He asked. Thier aunt nodded. "As long as **both** of you are happy, then i'm happy. Now group hug!" Aunt Cass said as she pulled her two nephews into a hug. 'Her mood changed fast.' Hiro thought. Not that he was upset at the sudden change in her attitude.

This was amazing. Aunt Cass had completely accepted them and it made Hiro happier than ever before. This was perfect...

Hiro and Tadashi sat on Tadashi's moped saying their last good nights to their Aunt. Hiro had his arms tightly wrapped around Tadashi's midsection with his head leaning against his back. "So." Aunt Cass started. "Have you told your friends yet?" Tadashi felt Hiro tense and burst out into a fit of laughter.

"No, not yet, but soon maybe?" Hiro blushed and groaned into the elders back. "Maybe." Hiro huffed. Today had been a hell of a day and Hiro just wanted to go home and cuddle with Tadashi. However, in the end he was glad they told Aunt Cass. It felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off his chest. Hiro yawned into Tadashi back. "I think we should go." Tadashi chuckled before speeding off into the night.

*time skip*

Hiro flung himself onto his and Tadashi shared bed. He was emotionally exhausted. He rubbed his face into Tadashi pillow breathing in his wonderful scent. "Your on my side love." Tadashi chuckled before pushing Hiro over to his side of the bed. Tadashi had discarded his shirt before stretching his back. Hiro ran his eyes over Tadashi's body. Most people would think that because Tadashi's a total nerd he wouldn't be as well built as he was. His perfect toned chest his sexy V that dipped beneath his sweat pants. Tadashi caught Hiro staring and smiled. "What?"

Hiro reached his arms out to him. "Kiss me." Tadashi didn't waste anytime capturing his brothers lips in a passionate kiss. Hiro wrapped his hands around Tadashi's neck bringing him closer so their shirtless forms touched. Tadashi soon found himself giving Hiro feather light kisses on his collarbone, pulling him in close. "See that's wasn't so bad." He teased. Hiro giggled.

"No, I guess not." Hiro brought his hands up to cup Tadashi's cheek. "I love you, ni-san."

Tadashi gave him a quick soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! sorry this is super short I've been so busy. but anyways here's the final chapter. thank you all so much for liking and following this story. I will be publishing other stories so be on the look out for those. ^_^**

The room was silent. Honey lemons face was pink and a look of shock came through. Gogo was grinning and Fred was laughing so hard he fell to the floor. Wassabi stood shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Hiro was holding tightly onto his brother's hand. They did it. They told their friends about their relationship.

"Fred you owe me $20!" Gogo said smiling from ear to ear. Fred could barely stop laughing for five seconds to pull out his wallet, handing the cash to Gogo.

"You bet on us being together?" Tadashi asked.

"Well yeah. It wasn't that hard to tell, you two are practically glued to each others sides. Gogo laughed putting her money in her pocket.

The brothers blushed at that. 'I'm not that clingy.' Hiro thought. "Okay...Honey lemon? Wasabi?" Tadashi's jestered to the two. Asking them for their opinions. Wasabi covered his face with his hands. "Just don't make out in front of me." Hiro took that as an okay from wassabi. Finally the only one who hadn't said anything, was honey lemon. All eyes were on her as they waited for her reply. Honey lemon didn't say anything and after a while she turned and just felt without a word. Everyone was stunned. This was so out of character for her. "Oh no." Tadashi sighed before releasing Hiro hand and kissing him on the head. "Stay here. I'm going to go talk to her." Hiro nodded in agreement before watching Tadashi leave the room after Honey lemon.

He found her in one of the classrooms. Her head on the desk and in her arms. Tadashi could hear her sniffle every now and then. Classes had been let out for the weekend so the two were alone. "Honey lemon?" Tadashi inched closer to sit on the desk across from hers. Honey lemon looked up her face red and puffy. "Why?" She choked out. "What does he have that I don't?" This answer surprised Tadashi. He knew honey lemon had, had a crush on him in the past but he never thought that it was this strong. Tadashi sighed rubbing the back of his neck out of nervousness. Honey lemon waited for a reply. She would wipe away a stray tear every now and then.

Tadashi honestly didn't know what to say. He loved Hiro. Hiro was his life, but he also felt sorry for Honey lemon. He was the kind of person who tried to make everyone happy. And knowing that it was his fault that someone was crying gave him an ugly feeling inside.

"I'm sorry." Thats all he could say. Honey lemon nervously played with her hair. She felt a little silly for crying, but she was still upset. She didn't know if her heart would ever be healed again. But she just smiled. "It's okay. I'm...I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy."

...

"That was awkward as Hell." Hiro said flopping on the bed.

"Swear jar." Tadashi Chuckled. Hiro glared at him, sitting up on the bed. "I didn't know Honey lemon still liked you." Hiro said quietly. "She is really pretty-" Tadashi shook his head going to sit on the bed next to Hiro bringing him in for a kiss. "Don't worry about that." Hiro wrapped his arms around Tadashi neck bringing him in close. "I love you Dashi." He whispered in his ear. Tadashi shivered as he ran his fingers down Hiro's back. "Well, we did it. We told everyone." Hiro thought out loud. Tadashi brought his lips to press butterfly kisses to His neck. "Do you think they were really okay with it? I mean Fred and Gogo were and I guess wassabi was too, but Honey lemon-Ah!" Hiro was cut of as Tadashi bit down on the spot that joined Hiro's shoulder and neck. "You worry too much." Tadashi grinned. He cupped Hiro's face leaning in to press his lips his. "Relax."

'Here we go again.' He thought moaning as a tongue pushed its way into his mouth. When the need for air became too great Tadashi pulled away looking into his lovers eyes. "I love you Hiro. And I won't let anyone take you away from me, no matter what." He rested his head on Hiro's. Hiro smiled "I love you too." Hiro pulled Tadashi down onto him. "I want you." Tadashi nodded and kissed Hiro again this time with more passion.

Hiro was happy that for the most part his friends and aunt accepted him and his brother. He was happy that now he could show that Tadashi was his in the lab and when they went to visit Aunt Cass. And who knows maybe one day they would tell other people too...

End


End file.
